


How illagers love

by Kitsunespooky



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, First Time, Illager, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Smut, Vindicator, it's got peebees watch out yall, the peen is gonna get you, villager - Freeform, wandering trader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunespooky/pseuds/Kitsunespooky
Summary: Kane, a vindicator madly in love with a wandering trader named Cole, is asked how an illager shows love. The truth is they usually don't. Survival and revenge are more important to an illager.But there is one thing that Kane can show.
Relationships: Kane (oc)/Cole (oc)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	How illagers love

**Author's Note:**

> Come get y'alls juice
> 
> Btw if you haven't read the tags, there's sex. Enjoy your juice

Kane had been thinking for a serious amount of time now. 

Earlier that day Cole had asked him how an illager showed affection. And the answer was,,, they really didn't. Illagers didn't care for love, only survival and revenge. But the vindicator was determined to show Cole he could show love. Just how wasn't an easy question to answer with his rather awkward skills in romance and his sparse amounts of experience with affection. 

An idea did eventually come to mind. Illagers did know one way to show love. The raw heat of love. The physical romance of sex. The down and dirty. It was brilliant and he was going to show Cole that he loved the trader very much. 

\-------------

Later that day the two did their usual trips and travels, a wandering trader must live up to their name after all. Stopping for the night in a small village by the ocean coastline, the two were housed in a small home with only one bed. 

A plan began to hatch in Kane's head as Cole left to go get food for dinner. He set up the single bed, tidied up the place a bit from where they dropped their belongings to the floor, and removed his coat and shirt before laying down on the bed. He wasn't sure what passed as romantic, but he sure hoped this helped set the mood as he heard Cole's voice outside. 

His heart thundered in his chest in anticipation. The door creaked open and Cole stepped inside before stopping at the display. The bed was set with a small lantern. The single light was dim. To top it off, Kane was laying on his side on the bed with no shirt, no coat, and the most cocky grin he could pull. 

"Why don't you join me?" The vindicator asked as he pat the spot beside himself. Cole contemplated the idea for a moment before jumping into bed next to his husband and cuddling the vindicator. 

Kane wrapped his arms around the other. They enjoyed the moment in silence. Though it wasn't long before Cole felt lips on the back of his neck. 

"What are you doing?" Cole questioned as he thought this was simply just for cuddles. Oh how he was wrong. 

"You wanted to know how illagers show love. And I'm going to show you that I love you very much." Kane continued to press kisses along the trader's neck and jawline. His facial hair tickled the sensitive nerves before he let his sharp teeth graze the fine cords of Cole's neck. 

With a sharp intake of air, Cole understood now what Kane was trying to say. Cole turned around and they locked lips almost instantly. Each kiss more passionate than the last as Kane moved the two of them so Cole resided underneath his husband. Trapped underneath Kane. And now pinned to the bed. 

But they both felt safe with one other as Cole let Kane show how illagers loved each other. Kane needed to show his lover. The growing ache in the other's pants just screamed that need.

Kane pulled away and sat the trader up. He pressed kisses to their neck before removing their coat. Cole did the honors of removing his shirt and long sleeved undershirt. 

Kane admired the now shirtless lover. Freckles coated their tanned skin. The thin physique with a thin layer of chub did nothing to dissuade Kane from diving in and attacking his husband with lips and hands and teeth on every square inch of skin he could reach. 

Cole pressed his hips up against Kane in hopes to get something more than the teasing hiss of their pants rubbing against one another. Kane had to stop and draw in a breath to keep himself composed before he continued to eat up Cole. 

"Beautiful." Kane mumbled as he kissed at every bit that made Cole gasp and grow restless. Little bits and places that told Kane that Cole was coming undone. Kane kissed, sucked, and bit every inch he could before he began to trail down with kisses. Down the torso and past the belly button. Kane undid their pants and glanced up to see Cole panting heavily with half lidded eyes. 

He smirked before pressing a kiss to Cole's erection through their clothing. Cole gasped and writhed as Kane grabbed onto their hips and pressed teasingly light touches to everywhere but where Cole needed it most. 

As he mouthed at the insides of their thighs, he had pulled off their sandals and began to remove the last articles of clothing from the trader. 

Cole ached to be touched. He writhed and shifted in desperation for friction before he was held down by the Vindicator and forced to be still. 

"Please.." Cole choked out. Kane didn't think he'd get Cole to beg. "Please take me." Cole couldn't stand the teasing. He was on the verge of tears from being denied the pleasure he desperately needed. 

"You need my cock?" Kane asked with every last erg of arrogance he could muster as he undid his belt and zipper. Cole nodded with a whine as Kane stripped himself of every last piece of clothing he has before kneeling over Kane.

Cole couldn't help but let his eyes get drawn to the gorgeous dick that stood at attention. The candy trail of dark hair that led down to the thick dick that glistened with precum was yummy. He would have to try it some time. But now he was getting a rather different taste of it as Kane lifted the thin tan hips with his grayed hands. 

He stuck his fingers into Cole's mouth and felt the excited tongue lap eagerly at his fingers. Once dripping with saliva, Kane pulled his fingers from Cole's mouth and reached down to press into Cole's ass. Two digits felt their way into the puckered entrance and Cole gasped and groaned at the intrusive sensation. Two digits rubbed along that sweet sweet spot that made Cole see stars behind his eyes as they thrust in and out of him. 

A third joined and Cole was now gripping at the bedsheets. He wanted to babble. He wanted to cry. With a fourth finger now added to the mix, Cole was loud about his praise. He cried out Kane's name, moans and gasps, even swearing with the word "god" cut into bits much to Kane's surprise. 

He opened up Cole with two fingers and lined up his cock before pressing in. Kane grabbed their hips and pressed forward until he was fully sheathed in his lover. Pressing kisses to Cole's neck and chest, he awaited their go ahead as his husband adjusted to the sheer size of Kane. 

Cole soon gave a nod once ready and with a surge of Kane's hips, Cole was introduced to a new world of love and bliss. Electric pleasure shot up Cole's spine as Kane picked up speed and fucked his husband. 

They both shared their praises as they cried out into the night. They didn't care if anyone heard their tryst as Kane drilled into the trader. The air filled with sex. Filled with the noises of slaps and skin on skin, filled with the smell of salt and sex that shouted in its own way, filled with the moans and sounds of the passionate love they shared. 

Kane grabbed hold of Cole's neglected cock and tugged. Cole swore he could see stars explode as the growing knot in his stomach finally burst with orgasmic pleasure. Kane swallowed up Cole with his arms and pressed Cole's thin frame to his muscular form as he plundered the depths of the other. 

Cole came without another beat and coated their stomachs with the cum and liquids of their love. Kane thrust in once, twice, thrice after Cole's high and buried himself deep into the trader with a groan. He pressed gentle kisses to Cole's neck with little "I love you"s sprinkled in as he filled up his husband with his seed. 

Once exhausted, Kane pulled out from his husband and they laid down side by side. They held one another lovingly despite the sweat and juices of love covering them. 

"I loved that. Maybe you'll have to show me how illagers love again some time." Cole pressed his nose to Kane's and they fell into a soft sleep.


End file.
